HMH (Hollywood's Mental Hospital)
by lexerz22
Summary: AU of Victorious' girl cast, Jade, Tori, Cat, and Trina, and perhaps iCarly's Carly and Sam. Set in a mental hospital; told from Jade's point of view. I want it to have an Orange is the New Black and Girl, Interrupted type feel. The story will have a lot of healing and recovering from the girls, but definitely femslash. Mainly Jade and Tori, also probably Cat and Sam.


"Jade, wake up. It's time to go to school. It's your first day, and you are already going to be late."

Her mother says banging against the door. After ten minutes of no sound of movement coming from the bedroom, her mom barges in.

"Jade, I don't have time for your shi—"

She is cut off by the peculiarity of how Jade is lying. They aren't the best at their mother-daughter relationship, or anywhere close, but her mother knows something is wrong. Partly because Jade's arm is contorted oddly behind her back and her face is pale white – almost lifeless.

"Oh my God, baby, Jade? Please answer me."

She is shaking her limp body, but to no avail; she spots and grabs Jade's phone on the bedside table and dials 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello 911, something's wrong with my baby girl… I, um she is not answering me. Oh God, please help—"

"Ma'am calm down, I've tracked your location, and an ambulance is on its way. It will be there in a few minutes."

Panicking, she presses end. Her daughter is still lying there unconscious.

"Why?"

She grabs Jade's head and shoulders, lifting her up enough so she can ease underneath her onto the bed. Jade's head resting in her lap. Within minutes there is pounding echoing through the house. She realizes it must be the paramedics waiting outside, so she leaps up, careful not to hurt Jade.

"She's in here."

She points to Jade's room. The two paramedics drop the legs down on the stretcher. The man, a big muscular fellow, kneels down next to the frail girl.

"I can hear a faint heartbeat. Let's get her on the stretcher and to the hospital, quickly."

The other paramedic, a petite woman, helps lift her up. Without much trouble, Jade is being rolled towards the hallway. A slight thud causes the three to turn around. Rolling off the bed, an empty pill bottle hits the wooden floor.

A stern look is exchanged between the two before rolling her to the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?"

The man turns around,

"I think she will be fine. Probably will have to have her stomach pumped and need to be strictly monitored. Would you like a ride?"

With a disgruntled look she follows in after her daughter.

The man cuts the siren on and takes the wheel. Halfway there, the lady paramedic, who has not said a word yet, begins,

"Her heartbeat is dropping, and fast."

Her eyebrows furrow up in concern, she resorts to the defibrillators. After attaching the pads to Jade's chest and side of stomach she beings.

"Stand back ma'am. Clear!"

First try doesn't seem to do the trick because she is readying herself for another go,

"Clear!"

The pulse on the monitor begins to beat once more. Jade's mom letting out a deep breath she had not been aware of holding.

"We're here."

The man shouts, before swinging open the back doors. Two nurses rush out grabbing the stretcher, and with the man, disappearing through the glass doors into the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

Ms. West failing to keep up with the pace reaches the main desk, out of breath.

"Can I go see her?"

"Um… who is the patient?"

"Jade, Jade West… They just wheeled her in like a couple of seconds ago."

"Oh, um, you should be able to see her in about an hour. They are just getting her stable and making sure everything is all right. You can take a seat while you wait."

With a glum, exasperated look she follows orders and takes a seat in the back corner of the waiting room, onto one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Pulling out her cellphone, she realizes she has five missed calls, two of which are from her boss.

After two rings he answers,

"Where the hell are you? You missed the meeting with your new clients. You're lucky that I like you and won't fire you."

"I'm sorry. Jade, my daughter, had to be taken to the hospital."

She had figured out by now that it was a suicide attempt; she just fails to mention that, mostly out of embarrassment. And despite this embarrassment, she also feels guilt. Lots. She had seen the signs. Her daughter has always been, well sort of, from an outside perspective, depressed looking. The all black. The rudeness. She tries to hide behind it with her sarcasm and harsh words, but for the most part, everybody sees through it. This has been her normal way for a long time. However, her mother had noticed a mood shift in the past few months. Jade was spending less time with her friends and boyfriend and more time locked away in her room. One night, out of curiosity, she eavesdropped on Jade's conversation over the phone.

"_No, I can't do this anymore… no, no, I'm sorry but I think we should break up."_

All that night she had heard Jade sobbing in her room. Jade would probably never admit to it because it would destroy her mean girl vibe. He was cute, but her mother fails to see what the big deal is. Yes, they had been together for over three years, but she knows Jade doesn't love him. Her and Jade definitely have their differences, but there is more that they have in common then they dare say so.

She is awakened from her light slumber by the calling of her name.

"Ms. West?"

"Yes, yes that's me."

With a friendly smile the nurse approaches her.

"Ms. West, would you like to go see your daughter?"

She lets out a deep sigh.

"Very much so, is she alright?"

"She is doing much better now, although she has yet to gain consciousness. Follow me."

She leads her down a lengthy white corridor, almost to the end, before approaching a door to the left.

"Here she is."

With a motion forward, the nurse gently closes the door behind Ms. West, giving them peace.

It is Jade that much is obvious, but she looks so different. Her skin has sunken in around her cheeks, her lips a ghostly shade of purple. And although her usual skin color is very white, her face still remains a shade too light.

One tear escapes from Ms. West's eye before being swiftly swept away. She is not much of a crier and she is not about to start now. She takes a seat next to the bed in another one of their backbreaking chairs.

Talking to no one she utters,

"Guess I ought to call your dad."

…..

I slowly crack my eyelids, enough to let the light around pour in, blinding me.

"Where the fuck am I?"

I mutter under my breath. A slight stir to my left causes my eyelids to flutter open. This is not my home.

"Hey, you're awake."

And that is most definitely not the voice I was expecting to hear from anytime soon, as the memories come pouring back to me.

I let out my sexiest "hey" I can manage, but it's more of a croak, and my eyes settle in the direction of said voice.

There he is, eyes locked firmly on me. He looks neither angry nor happy to see me in the slightest.

"What are you doing here, Beck?"

"I think the better question is to ask, what are you doing here, Jade?"


End file.
